unity3dfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мануал пользователя.
Добро пожаловать в Unity! Unity создана, чтобы дать вам возможность создавать лучшие игры и интерактивные развлечения. Это руководство предназначено, чтобы помочь вам узнать, как использовать Unity, от основ до продвинутых техник. Его можно читать от начала до конца или использовать в качестве справки. Руководство разделено на несколько разделов. Первый раздел представляет собой введение в интерфейс Unity, управление активами, основы рабочего процесса и основы построения игры. Если вы новичок в Unity, рекомендуем Вам начать с чтения первого раздела. В следующем разделе,- FAQ, представляет собой сборник часто задаваемых вопросов о выполнении общих задач, которые требуют нескольких шагов. В последнем разделе,- Advanced, рассматриваются такие темы, как оптимизация игры, шейдеры, размеры файлов и развертывание приложений. Руководство по IOS содержит конкретные темы, такие как специфические для IOS API, оптимизации и общие вопросы разработки приложений под данную платформу. В руководстве по Android рассматриваются конкретные темы, такие как настройка Android SDK и и общие вопросы разработки приложений под данную платформу. Когда вы закончите чтение, взгляните на Справочное руководство и Справочники Скриптов, где Вы найдете более подробную информацию о различных возможностях построения вашей игры с Unity. Если вы обнаружили, что на какой-то вопрос у вас нет ответа в данном руководстве, пожалуйста, обращайтесь на форум Unity. Вы сможете найти ответ там. Приятного чтения, Команда Unity. Руководство содержит некоторые разделы, которые распространяются только на определенных платформах. Содержание. *Руководство пользователя **Основы Unity ***Изучение интерфейса ****Браузер проекта ****Иерархия ****Панель инструментов ****Окно сцены ****Окно игры ****Инспектор ****Другие окна ***Настройте Ваш интерфейс ***Процесс работы с активами ***Создание сцен ***Публикация проекта ***Уроки ***Быстрые клавиши ***Настройки **Построение сцен ***Объекты игры ****Взаимоотношения объектов и компонентов ****Использование компонентов ****Взаимоотношения компонентов и скриптов ****Деактивация Объектов игры ***Использование Инспектора ****Редактирование свойств значений *****Preset Libraries ****Назначение ссылок ****Редактирование нескольких объектов ****Опции Инспектора ***Использование Окна Сцены ****Навигация в окне сцены ****Позиционирование Объектов игры ****Режимы окна сцены ****Управление отображением Гизмо и иконок ***Поиск ***Префабы ***Светильники ***Камеры ***Гид по движку Террайна **Asset Import and Creation ***Importing Assets ***Models ****3D formats ***Legacy animation system ***Materials and Shaders ***Texture 2D ***Procedural Materials ***Movie Texture ***Audio Files ****Tracker Modules ***Using Scripts *Asset Store **Asset Store Publisher Administration *Asset Server **Setting up the Asset Server *Cache Server **Cache Server Unity **Cache Server FAQ *Behind the Scenes *Creating Gameplay **Instantiating Prefabs at runtime **Input **Transforms **Physics **Добвление случайных элементов геймплея **Particle Systems ***Particle System Curve Editor ***Colors and Gradients in the Particle System (Shuriken) ***Gradient Editor ***Particle System Inspector ***Introduction to Particle System Modules (Shuriken) ***Particle System Modules (Shuriken) ***Particle Effects (Shuriken) **Система анимации Mecanim ***Глоссарий Меканим ***Подготовка ассетов и импорт ****Подготовка Вашего персонажа ****Импорт анимаций ****Разрезание анимаций ***Работа с анимациями гуманоида ****Создание Аватара ****Конфигурирование Аватара ****Настройка мускулов ****Маска тела Аватара ****Переназначение анимаций гуманоидов ****Инверсная кинематика (только ПРО) ***Родные анимации в Меканим ***Оживление персонажа ****Зацикливание анимационного клипа ****Компонент Animator и Контроллер Animator ****Машина состояний анимаций *****Состояния анимаций *****Переходы анимаций *****Параметры анимации ****Деревья смешивания *****1D Смешивание *****2D Смешивание *****Добавочные опции Дерева смешиваний ****Продвинутые вопросы по Меканим *****Работа с кривыми анимаций в Меканим (только ПРО) *****Машина под-состояний *****Слои анимации *****Превью машины состояний (solo и mute) *****Согласование с целью *****Движение корня - как это работает ******Tutorial: Scripting Root Motion for "in-place" humanoid animations ***Mecanim Performance and Optimization ***Mecanim FAQ **Legacy animation system ***Animation View Guide (Legacy) ***Animation Scripting (Legacy) **Navmesh and Pathfinding ***Navmesh Baking **Sound **Game Interface Elements **Networked Multiplayer *Getting Started with iOS Development **Unity iOS Basics **Unity Remote **iOS Scripting ***Input ***Mobile Keyboard ***Advanced Unity Mobile Scripting ***Using .NET API 2.0 compatibility level **iOS Hardware Guide **Optimizing Performance in iOS. ***iOS Specific Optimizations ***Measuring Performance with the Built-in Profiler ***Optimizing the Size of the Built iOS Player **Account Setup **Features currently not supported by Unity iOS **Building Plugins for iOS **Preparing your application for "In App Purchases" **Customizing the Splash screen of Your Mobile Application **Trouble Shooting **Reporting crash bugs on iOS *Getting Started with Android Development **Android SDK Setup **Android Remote **Trouble Shooting **Reporting crash bugs under Android **Features currently not supported by Unity Android **Support for Split Application Binary (.OBB) **Player Settings **Android Scripting ***Input ***Mobile Keyboard ***Advanced Unity Mobile Scripting ***Using .NET API 2.0 compatibility level **Building Plugins for Android **Customizing the Splash screen of Your Mobile Application *Getting Started with Native Client Development *Getting Started with Flash Development **Flash: Setup **Flash: Building & Running **Flash: Debugging **Flash: What is and is not supported **Flash: Embedding Unity Generated Flash Content in Larger Flash Projects **Flash: Adobe Premium Features License **Example: Supplying Data from Flash to Unity **Example: Calling ActionScript Functions from Unity **Example: Browser JavaScript Communication **Example: Accessing the Stage **Example: Flash Vars *FAQ **Upgrade Guide from Unity 3.5 to 4.0 **Unity 3.5 upgrade guide **Upgrading your Unity Projects from 2.x to 3.x ***Physics upgrade details ***Mono Upgrade Details ***Rendering upgrade details ***Unity 3.x Shader Conversion Guide **Unity 4.0 Activation - Overview ***Managing your Unity 4.x license ***Step-by-Step Guide to Online Activation of Unity 4.0 ***Step-by-Step Guide to Manual Activation of Unity 4.0 **Game Code Questions ***How to make a simple first person walkthrough **Graphics Questions ***How do I Import Alpha Textures? ***How do I Use Normal Maps? ***How do I use Detail Textures? ***How do I Make a Cubemap Texture? ***How do I Make a Skybox? ***How do I make a Mesh Particle Emitter? (Legacy Particle System) ***How do I make a Splash Screen? ***How do I make a Spot Light Cookie? ***How do I fix the rotation of an imported model? ***How do I use Water? **FBX export guide **Art Asset Best-Practice Guide **How do I import objects from my 3D app? ***Importing Objects From Maya ***Importing Objects From Cinema 4D ***Importing Objects From 3D Studio Max ***Importing Objects From Cheetah3D ***Importing Objects From Modo ***Importing Objects From Lightwave ***Importing Objects From Blender *Workflow Questions **Getting started with Mono Develop **How do I reuse assets between projects? **How do I install or upgrade Standard Assets? **Porting a Project Between Platforms *Mobile Developer Checklist **Crashes **Profiling **Optimizations *Advanced **Vector Cookbook ***Understanding Vector Arithmetic ***Direction and Distance from One Object to Another ***Computing a Normal/Perpendicular vector ***The Amount of One Vector's Magnitude that Lies in Another Vector's Direction **AssetBundles (Pro only) ***AssetBundles FAQ ***Building AssetBundles ***Downloading AssetBundles ***Loading resources from AssetBundles ***Keeping track of loaded AssetBundles ***Storing and loading binary data in an AssetBundle ***Protecting Content ***Managing asset dependencies ***Including scripts in AssetBundles **Graphics Features ***HDR (High Dynamic Range) Rendering in Unity ***Rendering Paths ***Linear Lighting (Pro Only) ***Level of Detail (Pro Only) ***Shaders ****Shaders: ShaderLab & Fixed Function shaders ****Shaders: Vertex and Fragment Programs ***Using DirectX 11 in Unity 4 ***Compute Shaders ***Graphics Emulation **AssetDatabase **Build Player Pipeline **Profiler (Pro only) ***Profiler window ****CPU Usage Area ****Rendering Area ****Memory Area ****Audio Area ****ProfilerPhysics ****GPU Area **Lightmapping Quickstart ***Lightmapping In-Depth ***Custom Beast Settings ***Lightmapping UVs ***Light Probes **Occlusion Culling (Pro only) **Camera Tricks ***Understanding the View Frustum ***The Size of the Frustum at a Given Distance from the Camera ***Dolly Zoom (AKA the "Trombone" Effect) ***Rays from the Camera ***Using an Oblique Frustum ***Creating an Impression of Large or Small Size **Loading Resources at Runtime **Modifying Source Assets Through Scripting **Generating Mesh Geometry Procedurally ***Anatomy of a Mesh ***Using the Mesh Class ***Example - Creating a Billboard Plane **Rich Text **Using Mono DLLs in a Unity Project **Execution Order of Event Functions **Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles ***Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles - Future & High End Devices ***Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles - Graphics Methods ***Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles - Scripting and Gameplay Methods ***Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles - Rendering Optimizations ***Practical Guide to Optimization for Mobiles - Optimizing Scripts **Structure of an Unity XCode Project **Optimizing Graphics Performance ***Draw Call Batching ***Modeling Characters for Optimal Performance ***Rendering Statistics Window **Reducing File Size **Understanding Automatic Memory Management **Platform Dependent Compilation **Generic Functions **Debugging ***Console ***Debugger ***Log Files ****Accessing hidden folders **Plugins (Pro/Mobile-Only Feature) ***Building Plugins for Desktop Platforms ***Building Plugins for iOS ***Building Plugins for Android ***Low-level Native Plugin Interface **Textual Scene File Format (Pro-only Feature) ***Description of the Format ***An Example of a YAML Scene File ***YAML Class ID Reference **Streaming Assets **Command line arguments **Running Editor Script Code on Launch **Network Emulation **Security Sandbox of the Webplayer **Overview of available .NET Class Libraries **Visual Studio C# Integration **Using External Version Control Systems with Unity **Analytics **Check For Updates **Installing Multiple Versions of Unity **Trouble Shooting ***Troubleshooting Editor ***Troubleshooting Webplayer **Shadows in Unity ***Directional Shadow Details ***Troubleshooting Shadows ***Shadow Size Computation *IME in Unity *Optimizing for integrated graphics cards *Web Player Deployment **HTML code to load Unity content **Working with UnityObject2 **Customizing the Unity Web Player loading screen **Customizing the Unity Web Player's Behavior **Unity Web Player and browser communication **Using web player templates **Web Player Streaming **Webplayer Release Channels *Using the Chain of Trust system in the Web Player Категория:Мануал